My only love
by XiaoQiao21
Summary: Gan Ning and Xiao Qiao see the differences between love and, well...um love. watch all the love unfold rather strangely...Hey guess what, chp. 6 is up, you here that, chp. 6 is up!GNXQ pairing of course...
1. His Feelings

**Caution:** I dont own them...ok!

_"Just look at her...look at her eyes...look at her lips...look at her"_

These where the thoughts of Gan Ning, thoughts that he could never tell to another unless it was she...that one girl he craved for...for not only beauty, but her kindness as well...that one girl was...a girl in his mind was only his, this girl was Xiao Qiao...

This is his story and how he feels...

"No...how could he do that?" I said as I had just recieved the infomation from the battle of Chi Bi. In being funny I asked "So, who else is in on this crap?"

"well, reports say Lord Lu Xun is also in on the strategy and will be joining the battle as well and so will Zhou Tai, Lady Sun Shang Xiang, Taishi Ci,as well asLady Xiao Qi-"

"who did you say?"

"I said Zhou Tai, Lady Sun Sha-"

I waved my handin anger and yelled " NO, NOT THEM DUMMY... the name that was mentioned last is what I what to hear..." Ilooked on hoping he wouldnt say what I think he said...

"oh...that name Sir...I said Lady Xiao Qiao was to be joining in the battle as well...Sir." all I could do was look down in anger..." I sorry...Sir..." and the man waited there until I finally waved him away...

_why...why did she have to come...what if something happens to her then what could I do...how could I live...live...without her...how...how can I..._

I was distracted by the opening of my door...

_Is it she..._

Then came in a woman from my past years...in which I still do have feelings for her...yes thats right I still have weak feelings for Lady Sun...feelings I thought could never be...

" whats up."  
"what now..."

"...oh my are you ok?"

"yeah...so what do you want?" I said in a smirkly and cocky attitude

" oh...oh yeah I wanted to know if you wanted to join me for the battle as my partner?"

" I dont know...maybe...I'll think on it ok..."

she smiled saying "ok...thanks" I _smiled_ (only because I couldnt help it) and waved to her...

_man I get out of this place...these women are making me weak...well at least one of them..._

I left the room and closed the door right behind me...and as soon as I turned around guess who I run into...thats right you guessed it...

"oh...um hi.."

"hello...Sir Ning I wanted to know if you were informed about the battle"

"yes Sir Lu, I know all about."

"good...we shall leave in three days" he walked off and at that moment I wanted to hit him on his head...you know..knock him cold like I do my so called "enemies" and knock him down, way down I wanted to ju-

"Good day, Lord Ning, and how are you this evening?" I turned my attention to the sweetest girl in all Wu, just at the sound of her voice I felt like I was about melt you know like how you melt butter on the fire..well yeah something like that...

"Hey, how you been." I smiled as I looked at every texture upen her face...

" I've been good...um...can you please join me in the battle at Chi Bi...please?" she pleaded as if she was helpless. Without even giving it a second thought.

"Yes...I will gladly join you in battle..." she ran towards my with a hug I been waiting for over the past years now, so I glady hugged her back...

" oh...thank you, thank you, thank you...I was so scared you might say no..." I pulled her back and look at her

_did she really mean that...does she feel the same about me as I do about her..._

"what?" she asked looking scared as ever

"nothing..." I smiled and hugged her again.

Chapter 2-

You hear Xiao Qiao's part of what

happened in chater1 !

Please review! thanks!


	2. Her Feelings

_"Wow...he's soo cute one, but he's soo mean (she giggles and sighs)...hmmm...I guess thats why I like him so much, huh, well at least he's not like these other punks who only like me for my beauty...and not mention that he's so so cute...hey its like we're meant to b-... wait, but what if inside...inside he doesn't feel the way I do about him...what if he don't really like me at all?"_

These are the thoughts of Xiao Qiao, thoughts that she could never revearl to her sister, Da Qiao, nor her friends...unless it was he...the guy her dreams...a guy of happiness(if in the mood) and funniness as well...this guy was...a guy who was only in the sweetest part of her dreams, this guy was Gan Ning...

This is her story and how she feels...

"Ooo, so your saying we're all gonna battle Liu Bei right?" I said trying to go for the whole thing of this war of course I wanted to know ifhe who was to be there as well, so I asked "..do you know who will be there?"

" What do you mean, my lady, it will be our allies agianst um...the enemys of course..."

I cut off to say " NO..." I smiled weakly but angry on the inside " ...I meant who are my allies, you know, the people who are going to battle with me.." I said jumping around "...oo, please you must tell."

"Oh, you mean that my lady?"

"Yes, of course.." I said smiling...

" Oh, ok there will be Lu Xun,Zhou Tai, Lady Sun , Taishi Ci...oh and not mention Gan Ning..."

_Yes,Yes...this is my chance...this is finally my chance_

I couldnt help it I started jumping and shouting for joy, I even kissed the messenger on the cheek, I could tell he liked it by the way he blushed. I rushed out my room letting the messenger know I didnt need him any more, with that he left and I closed my door and ran down the hall, but was stopped right in my tracks after hearing:

"Xiao, you get back here, right now missy."

_all man what did I do now?_

"Hmm.." I said as I turned around to see it was only Da Qiao, giggling and smirking, "..whats funny Da?" she just kept on laughing.

"..Its just the way your eyes got wide and all scary looking...truthly you looked like you saw a ghost, you know."

_just great..I feel for another one or stupid jokes..._

"Xiao, whats wrong?" she said as she had ceased her laughter.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Come on sis you can tell me..." I smiled slightly at her.

"Well, its just I really need to be somewhere you know...sis.."

"Oh, I see please go ahead." I hugged her just as she hugged me and was finally on my way.

_finally I can get to you..._

I dashed down the hall. When I finally came to his I slowed down to she that it was him...he was looking down the hall while I had been coming, I mean he was just standing there with his hands waving around all crazy like...with motions like this I had to laugh, but only a little though, I couldnt let him know it was me...just yet, so I walked right up behind him and said "Good day, Lord Ning, and how are you this evening?"...I must say he turned around rather quickly and he looked as if he was going to die then he finally manage to get out something he's been dying ( least that's what it looked like..)

"Hey, how you been."he smiled, so I in return asked

" I've been good...um...can you please join me in the battle at Chi Bi...please?"

_please say yes, please...please?_

"Yes...I will gladly join you in battle..." he said smiling...

_yes,yes,yes,yes...wow, he said yes!_

After hearing I this I hugged him..oooo and was it awesome! I said to him happily

" oh...thank you, thank you, thank you...I was so scared you might say no..." and then he pulled me from him...

_oh, man what did I say this time?...oooohhhh man, what is he gonna say?_

he just looked at me the whole time and ask him nervously

"what?"

"nothing..." he smiled at me and right then I knew that he was the one...

Chapter 3-

It's battle time, no wait,

battle business, I meant

oooo...you just wait!

May I have an review please?

I said please... Thank you!


	3. ATTention,this is very urgent!

Attention: I have an annoncement to make thank you...very much...

(cough)(cough) thank you, thank you...ladies and gentlemen or...

Guys,I've come to the conclusion that my stories are boring and

I'm not going on with this any longer so see ya...

ha,ha, I'm just kidding I really wanted to say that I'm almost done with chp.3...ok, thanks!


	4. Full Blast

Ok, ok guys, here's chp.3...Just as I promised you(Ravin Wolverine)...haha!

Gan Ning's Pov

I woke up to the sound of birds….white birds….yeah, yeah I know they are doves, but I prefer to call them "whities" and not only that there was an bright light shining dead on my face. All of a sudden I heard something, more like someone, in halls and then the door slams open and there she was…….

Xiao Qiao's Pov

"come on, come on get up sis." Da Qiao cried out in despair while trying to wake me in the process.

"Okay,okay I'm up, I'm up..." with that I got up to see a smile on her face and before I could say anything... she grabbed me out of bed and said "Come on, sis, we have to get ready for war..."

She smiled so, I(in return) smiled back at her, but said to myself...

_Oh, my here we go..._

GN's Pov

"Hey, Gan so your still in bed early...huh..." she giggled, I sighed and annonced " Sun Shang Xiang get out, before I-"

"Hold it right there "bell-man"...I only just wanted to ask you did you ever consider my offering?" she smiled...I rolled my eyes then smirked , while she in return laughed

"Well sorry, my dear, I already have an partner and you're just gonna have to go solo dear..."

she was in complete shock and finally said in a low tone "Well, who asked you before me..."

I smirked, she(in terms) listened"Her name's X-"

"Her, so it was a girl?"

"Yep, and her name's Xiao Qiao...so how you like me now sweetcakes..."

anger filled her eyes and she charged out the room yelling. I looked down the hall to see her waving her hands like crazy...All I could do was laugh and then sigh, then thinking

_I do fear what she might try to do something to Xiao Qiao in all her rage on second thought I should go after her huh...yeah, I have to,before she does something stupid..._

XQ's Pov

Da Qiao had just helped me pick out the right outfit. I was just about to put it on then something pulled me I thought it was Da at first but then I thought

_It cant be Da she just left..._

I turned around to face my angery attacker (obvisiously)...then I sighed and finally broke loose from her tight grip(only with a few hassles) and yeah thats right it was a girl or should I say woman. And since I knew who the women was I thought I could seek out my real skills I guess. I really didnt what to fight Sun Shang Xiang, she was my friend and I didnt want to fight her with my pantyhoses and bra on, so I began to _talk _to her and what did I do that for all I saw was her weapons springing out at me full blast. I jumped back in quick reaction

_was she really trying to kill me?_

but there was not time for thinking, cause I had to move and really move fast...

Everytime I tried to talked to her its like she swung harder, so I had to move harder. As I was reaching for grace(my weapon), she swung for my head so I ducked and kicked her, even though I really didnt want to. When I did that it was like she flew across the room, hitting the dresser full blast, back first,body afterwards. She got up in disblief and she got my an frighten look that said _you really did it now_ but I didnt care. She swung at me full speed and I ran towards my grace and swooped them up(_finally!) _I did an backflip on her as she turn to kill my stomach area. I was blocking every hit she swung at me. She pulled back. I smirked, but was still on guard. I heard someone coming down the halls yelling 'stop,please,stop'...it was Gan Ning.

GN's Pov

I walked in the room,I was tired of course, but I was surely to be amazed by Xiao Qaio...for all I saw was her in a bra and panties...yeah, I blushed of course and I almost panicked...she blushed...Sun Shang Xiang left the room. I smirked and Xiao Qiao giggled. I walked towards her to see if she was ok. She seemed a little tense and for the moment I wanted to hold her(only if she let me) and let her know I was here for her. I _finally_ held her hand and gave her an hug I wanted to let her know that all was well. "Xiao Qiao-" I told her "-are you okay..please just know you're fine with me." I graced her and hugged her as she cry.

XQ's Pov

I really dont know why I was crying. His presence just overtook me. He felt so warm and gentle and loving. Or was it what her said that me cry _did he really mean it?. _I pulled away from him(just to see if he wasnt bluffing). His eyes were so promising, so sincere,so true. I hugged again...thats when I imagined him being _my only love_.

* * *

XiaoQiao16:_ Guys, I'm so sorry that I waited so long...I was trying to type, eat, sleep, and do the school thingy...well ya know what I mean right?...(guess not)...Ok, great see ya soon!_

Chapter 4- Ok,ok, I'll try to do the battle thingy ok...

**Please** read **and **review ok!Thanks, yours truely!


	5. Battle of Chi Bi Part I

Chapter 4-Battle of Chi Bi(Part I)

_At the sound of noon the Wu army moved out. They crossed the plains of north of Wulin. It was cold, though not that cold. The Wu army had a total of 30,000 marines and the Shu army had 20,000. All together their strength were about 70,000 to Cao Cao's "Tens of Thousands". It was clear they were no match for him._

_They headed on their boats and prepared for battle. The rest of Lui Bei's main officiers arrived. Zhuge Liang was the first of them to arrive with 50 men total. He had 30 privates, 10 majors and 5 personal guards. Then was Pang Tong. He arrived with 40 men total. There were 30 privates, 5 majors, and 5 personal guards._

_It's just at the peek of battle and all they can do is **wait**, **wait** for the the right move, **wait **for the right movement. They can do nothing, but **wait**!_

_Though, there was two people in perticular who just couldn't sit still and **wait**. They had "things" to do. Things that people who fall in love do... Things that could turn their world "white" or "blue".

* * *

_

Xiao Qiao's Pov

_Where in the world is he? He's suppose to be here...with me...that's how love is, isn't it? Well, thats how it should be._

"Man..." I yelled,I could almost shout right about now, I bammed on the lower deck walls and kicked on its sides. "...where is he?"

For a minute all Icould do was stand there. And think. Think about this stupid battle and everything else. Mostly I thought of him. I leaned my head against the walls of the lower deck when I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I smiled hoping that it was him...

_Yes, finally!_

"Yes, its finally you." as I turned around expecting to see him smiling standing proud when...

"Xiao, I didnt expect you to open arm me this way."I rolled my eyes and sighed at the sight of seeing my sister. Then she asked concernly"Xiao, whats wrong?" I sighed once more "Is Lady Sun still bothering you...I'll tell her right now to-" I shook my head at her.She nodded "...your waiting for Gan Ning right?" I nodded. She pulled me in for one of her sisterly hugs, which I for one couldnt refuse, and she smiled " Xiao,he'll be here before you know it!" she pulled away with her hands still on my shoulder"trust me, he's coming..." she got dreamy all of a sudden "Ah, my sisters' in love...I remember me being in love with Sun Ce. He was so incre-"

Just as she got to talking the war trumpets started. For I was glad for this meant that I didnt have to hear another one of Da's boring love "memory" days with Sun Ce.It also meant we were preparing for battle. This also said that Pang Tong had been successful in the "prevent sea sickness and disease" chain plan. It had worked. It also said that Zhuge Liang was preparing the "Southeasten Winds".

Immediately I grabbed Da "Come on Da, its battle time." I smiled and she smiled. With that we ran to the upper deck...

* * *

Gan Ning's Pov 

_Damn, its not fair that I have to get up a stupid reinforcement crew up and wait,for some stupid orders. Rather than being with Xiao Qiao. This sucks you know._

I sat on a large tree trunk as I thought seriously about Xiao Qiao.Wondering what she was doing. Right now, this very hour. I got up and paced about, still thinking when my personal guard returned to me shiftly by my side. He then reported to me that my reinforcement crew was ready. He took me out to the crowd of 20,000 soldiers. I saw heros and wannabees. Then bullies and punks and everything in between. I nodded to my closest guard. Though I only had six cause I sent the other four to be with Xiao Qiao until I came back to the battleships. That was 5 miles away. Exactly 5 miles were I needed to be. And not here with some stupid losers.

I breathed for a moment and took several deep breaths. I nodded to the crowd "Let's get'em, boys!" They all let up a big cheer and most of them had their hands waving about in the air. Then we all marched cheerfully and proudly to the battleships.

* * *

XQ's Pov 

"Watch out" I ducked and to my surpise came flying swords and spears. I looked around for Da to find her fighting her way through the crowd of jerks and jerkiest (female jerks). So, I shrugged and replyed " Yeah, lets break a couple heads and limps!!" I charged the crowd as well.

* * *

GN's Pov 

We where almost there with only 1 mile to go. I was thinking hard about Xiao Qiao as one of my men said " Boss, should we send a messenger ahead of us?" I nodded. Still only thinking of Xiao Qiao and wondering what she doing at this very moment...

* * *

XQ's Pov

I quickly broke through the alliance of the mean and lean forces of Cao Cao. I was kicking pure butt, out here, I'm the best, I'm the Queen of martial arts, I'm the-

"Agh"

with that I hit the ground then I looked up to find Zhou Yu taking his sword out of the big and mean general of the "bad" forces of Cao Cao.

" Oh...thanks..." I breathed slowly "...Zhou Yu." he helped me up. His eyes where questionly and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

He looked away and then he began to speak "Xiao Qiao, I can only hope that your decision is accurate of him..." _him..._just as I thought he was taking about me and Gan Ning, but why cant he see what I see in him and why does he even care "...you two have seem to have grown really close to one another lately..." I was angry about this, he act as if I'm a child "...I know you think I am over-protective of you, its just that..." is reading my mind, after all he is an strategist "...I care about you alot..." I reacted to soon by walking away from him.

I yelled back at him "Stop acting like my father, Zhou Yu..." as I looked back he seemed astonished "...you might be taller and older but I bet I'm smarter.." His eyes where hurt I could tell, but I didnt care I came to far to let down now. I walked away.

"Xiao Qiao, wait!" he cried after me.

* * *

GN" Pov

As soon we got here I told men it was time to move aboard. Battle and chaos was everywhere and wanted a piece of it. But first I must find Xiao Qiao. That way we'll know where each other is at all times. "Sir we have already sent a force ahead of us, too let them know of our arrival." my sergent told me.

"Ok, thanks, Tiger." with that I nodded. And continued up to the south wing of the ship, there I knew I'd find Xiao Qiao there.

* * *

XQ's Pov

"No, you wait...I'm tried of waiting and were you waiting when you were with Jan Qia.." I got him, he was quiet, but then again what could he say "..my point exactly." I walked away. I guess me know of Ning's arrived made me this bold. I walked towards the south wing to meet Gan Ning _finally!!_

_XiaoQiao16-I'm sorry I had to do several things, before I actually had this right...hope you like it. Please Review!!!_


	6. Battle of Chi Bi Part II

**Chp. 5- Battle of Chi Bi (part II)**

GN's Pov

Yes, I can finally see her... I waited this long and finally I will see her I cant wait...

* * *

XQ's Pov 

Making my way towards Gan Ning I felt really eager and happy at the same time. I should really get a brownie point for what I did back there...

I told two of bodyguards to let Ning know of our...I meant my arrival. The other two stayed with me you know for protection reasons. The guards where silent the whole time. Everything was great until...

"Aggghh!" something pierced my upper right shoulder. What is it? Grasping and crying at the same time. I fell to my knees, as in a kneeling position. I reached my shaking hands slowly towards my upper shoulder...

The bodyguards tired to help..one of them went to tell Gan Ning about what happened. The other one stayed with me.

"Aggghh" it hurts when I move it..what is it. It felt like a long stick. I felt the ends where feathers groomed it. An ARROW!!! Who did this. Why did they do this. Lady Sun...she had to..all because she's jealous of me and Ning's relationship or was it the enemy, but how. How could the enemy get back here, this far? Crying...I wondered why, why me, why this? The bodyguard tired helplessly to help me. Then...he too got injured...in his neck, the arrow pierced him cleanly. I shrieked.Then guards fell to the floor. In my disbelief, I heard foot steps. I got happy and scared at the same time.

Thinking that it was either Gan Ning or the killer...

* * *

GN's Pov 

Where is she? Maybe I'll just keep right on waiting. I've waited this damn long why not wait some more, huh!!

What the-

I began to see 3 of my PB(personal bodyguard)'s run towards me like crazy.Yelling and...yellin or was it screaming.

" Yeah, what's wrong and why in the hell are you grasping like that. Where is Xiao Qiao?"

"Sir,Xiao Qiao...Xiao Qaio's in trouble!!" Ling replyed in an fixed tone.

"Trouble. What kind of trouble. What in the hell happened to her?"

"An arrow...an arrow pierced her upper right shoulder. Sir she told us-" that's I need to know..

"Where is she?"

"That way," He point in the direction they just ran from " Gene is there with her."

"Good." I grabbed my sword and ran towards her...

_Hold on Xiao...I'm coming!!

* * *

XQ's Pov _

"Sorry Xiao, but if I cant have you neither can he." Zhou Yu. Him out of all people. Why? If he really cared about me then why would he try to kill me "You could have been single or had sex with 100 men maybe, but why? Why, him?" I was amazed...I couldnt speak..."Why, Xiao Qiao? You've only know him for a month or two and you're in love with him already!!! Why?" he looked at me angerly. "Answer me damn it..." I looked away still in my kneeling position. I began to cry... "Answer me Xiao Qiao!!" he began to yell...

"Because I love him that's why!!" I shrieked "I kinda felt you wouldnt let it go, Zhou Yu." he looked at me puzzled.

"You knew. If you knew then why in the hell did you go anyway?" I stood up, shaking, panicking

"I wanted to be free for once. I wanted to as I pleased. Thats why I love him so much. He lets me express myself like I want to. He lets me be free like I want to." Zhou Yu starts to cry then he shouts. I laugh. "You, see he loves me for who I am not how I am or how I should be. He truely loves me...unconditionally."

"Xiao, please, why?" I smiled at Zhou Yu and replyed weakly

"So I could be free..." I fell to the ground and everything seemed to be pitch black and all I could hear was the crying and yelling of a man I onced love. Mixed in with the sounds of cannon balls busting out a the enemy. It seems that I too was the enemy. The enemy of love...

* * *

GN's Pov 

When I came closer and closer. All I heard was yellin... I turned the corner to see Xiao Qiao's helpless body lying there stiffly. As I was about to run towards her. Zhou Yu appeared. "Leave her!"I was astonished.

"Why?"

"Dont ask me, why just leave her there. I dont want you to touch her. How can you be the love of her life after just a month or two when I've been here all those years, NOT you!!" I yelled back at him..

"Not, the last couple of months you havent" I grew angry

"Yeah, thats only, because she was with you these last couple of months." I could see the ambition in his eyes, but I didnt care...

"You didnt seem to care about her when you where with Jan Qia did you?" he grew silent "Yeah, thats what I thought." I began walking toward Xiao Qiao.

"Dont touch her I mean it. I love her, you dont. I dont, not you." point his sword towards me, I was more angry. How in the hell does he loves her!?! "You, dont know how it feels to watch her with you like that."

"Oh, yeah. Well, if you love her so much why in the hell would you kill her. You jackass." he looked away "Yeah, it seems you dont love her to damn much!!" he looked at me. I could tell I was in for a fight so I put my hand on my sword.

The fire in his eyes told me that I would have to be cautious. He moved close to me...now from the looks of it he was going to attack. Sure enough, he sung and missed me only by a hair. I leaped back. He was angered, I could tell. Joking I yelled "You even swing like a jackass." He charged, so I pulled out my sword and charged.

We yelled at each. Ducking and dodging each others blows. Leaping around like crazy. I got the first hit in. I sliced his torso(stomach). He grasped in disbelief. Then he charged. Still, ducking and dodging...

"Agghh" he got me. He pierced my side. I pulled away, limping I laughed. This alerted him. To what I have no clue. He charged, I dodged. He knocked me down to the ground. I kicked his feet from under him. He too fell. We started tusing with each other on the ground. I kicked him away from me. I stood up. He too stood, though this took him some time.We both charged. Both of us started slicing and dicing each other up. Until...

"Aggh" we both shrieked. He got me and I got him. We both were turned backwards to each other. Our swords were in each other's back...

All I could think was _"This is it!!"._

It was it. It was over for the both of us. Including for Xiao Qiao. It was over for all of us.

* * *

_Sorry about that guys.Thanks for all the "good" and "bad" reviews. Thanks alot. I hoped you liked this chapter. Its kind of gory, but it was something that was bond to happen. I mean whats a story without love and heartbreaks and maniacs. Serious stay turned cause things are just about to get heated up... Please Review!!!!_

_-Xiao Qiao_


End file.
